Why don't you
by DoubleFate
Summary: How does Bella get the courage to walk away from a man that refuses to give her what she needs? Each chapter will be a one shot based on a song. First Ch. Stay by Sugarland.


**A/N: Hello lovely readers! I've ****had a stupid case of writers block for the last... Well a really freakin long time! I'm hoping these little one shot song fics I have stuck in my head will help me get back to "My little bookworm" and actually finish the story! I have no beta for this one so all mistakes are mine, also I don't own Twilight or The song "Stay" by Sugarland. Hope you enjoy this post, cause it's been pinging my poor brain for ages. :)**_  
_

_I been sittin' here staring  
At the clock on the wall  
And I been layin here praying  
Praying she won't call  
It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone  
And I'll be cryin  
And I'll be beggin you baby  
Beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waiting  
with my heart on my sleeve  
oh for the next time we'll be here  
seems like a million years  
and I think I'm dying_

_What do I have to do to make you see  
she can't love you like me_

Bella sat quietly listening to the soft sounds of the shower running in the next room. Once again she found herself glaring at the clock, like it somehow knew she wanted time to stop so it sped up its pace. She knew her time was almost up, but that didn't stop her from hoping this time would be different from the many other times.

Moments before the shower cut off, she heard the thing she dreaded the most… A ringing cell phone.

"Babe was that my phone?" She heard from the other room.

Willing herself to not cry, yet again she grabbed the offending object and made her way to the bathroom.

"Yea it was E." She replied hoping he didn't hear the tremor in her voice.

Regardless of her efforts he caught on to her mood rather quickly. Of course this was her normal reaction; she wasn't sure why she tried to hide it each time.

"Come on B, don't be like this. We've talked about this before."

"Doesn't make it any easier, you promised me months ago!" Bella replied bitterly.

"I told you I'm only doing things this way for us! You don't want her to take me for everything I have do you?" He didn't bother to wait for a response before he spewed out more of the same lines he's been telling her since she found out he was married.

Bella had pretty much given up on finding love till she met E at the coffee house she used to do her writing when she couldn't handle being cooped up in her house anymore.

He had been charming, not to mention gorgeous and so very sweet from the start. What started off as simple coffee dates when they bumped into each other slowly turned into dates and from there Bella fell head over heels in love.

It took two months for him to drop the bomb that he was married. Although he swore up and down he was leaving his wife. Yes I know I always scoffed at the stupid women who fell for those lines, until I was the one being fed the bullshit.

_Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you will go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby why don't you stay_

"Please baby, you know I don't care about all that. I just want you!" She cried softly.

"It's not that simple and you know it Bella! I have to do this my way. What would the people at the hospital think if news got out that I was cheating on my wife? Did you forget her father sits on the board at the hospital? I could lose my job!"

"I'm begging you E! We don't have to be like this. "

He sighed sick of this conversation that never got them anywhere other than him being home late. He almost felt guilty for hurting her… Almost. Really he had no intentions of leaving his wife, he may not be faithful but it didn't mean he didn't love her. The problem was he loved Bella also, she was the exact opposite of his wife in every way. In his mind he had the perfect life. A beautiful wife and family at home, and a beautiful girl on the side that would do just about anything he asked her to.

"It's just a little while longer, I promise baby." He cooed gently at her.

Of course Bella could never stay mad at him, no matter how much it hurt now she knew eventually it would all be worth it when he was hers, and hers alone.

Bella sniffled. "I know I'm just so lonely here without you. Promise me this will all be over soon, I don't know how much more my heart can take."

_You keep telling me baby  
There will come a time  
When you will leave her arms  
and forever be mine  
But I don't think that's the truth  
and I don't like being used  
and I'm tired of waiting  
It's too much pain to have to bear  
To love a man you have to share_

"I promise, just a few more weeks."

Bella didn't believe him this time, he had been telling her just a few more weeks for months now. Her life was falling apart around her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She had been avoiding her friends and family, fearing they would see her indiscretions just by looking at her. It wasn't like she could take him home to meet them either. The one time she had brought that up he went berserk and didn't call her for two weeks.

"That's all I'm giving you E. If you haven't left her when the time is up then I'm gone." She replied with calm determination.

"Are you giving me an ultimatum?" He asked while glaring at her.

Bella nodded, not daring to speak with the lump in her throat.

He made no move to answer her, instead his face slipped into an indifferent mask before he stormed out the door.

_Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you will go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby why don't you stay_

Six days, twelve hours, and 23… make that 24 minutes since he had stormed out of her house, and Bella had not heard a word from him. All of her calls and texts went unanswered. In those days Bella had taken stock of her life, and she didn't like what she saw. She had nothing to show for herself, her friends had all given up trying to reach her. Hell, even her father wasn't giving off warm and fuzzy feelings towards her either.

The gentle scraping of a chair brought Bella out of her depressing thoughts. Her heart began to race, she had come back to the coffee shop, hoping and praying he would show up. When she looked up though her heart dropped and tears pooled in her eyes when she realized it wasn't him.

"Do you mind if I sit?" A soft voice asked.

Bella shrugged, she didn't have the fight left in her to tell the stranger to get lost.

"You look like you could use a friend, or maybe just a shoulder to cry on for a while beautiful."

Bella scoffed, not in the mood for lame pick-up lines. She opened her mouth to tell him to get lost, but something about the way he was looking at her stopped the retort before it was even fully formed.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that I could use a friend right now?" He asked with a slightly crooked grin planted on his face.

Bella snickered. "Why don't I believe you?"

He shrugged and didn't miss a beat before he spilled his whole life story it seemed. He had just recently moved to the area and hadn't made any friends yet. He owned the new tattoo shop in town that Bella had been secretly trying to work up the courage to go into. His parents had died when he was young and had spent the majority of his youth bouncing from foster home to foster home. In his younger years he had been ruled by anger, and had no problem lashing out and anyone and everyone. It wasn't until he found himself doing community service removing graffiti from a tattoo shop that he was set on the right path in life. The owner had taken a liking to him and offered him a job, it was there that he learned his love for drawing could be put to better use than on the side of a building.

Before she could stop herself Bella had also told him about her life and her slightly over protective gun wielding police chief father. Once again she was perplexed when she spilled the truth about her entire relationship with E. Not once did he interrupt, or look at her with judgment he simply listened.

"I hope you know you can do so much better." He replied.

Bella was starting to believe that herself. She didn't deserve to be treated the way she was. Sad that it had taken a total stranger for her to realize she didn't have to live like this.

_I can't take it any longer  
but my will is getting stronger  
and I think I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute  
After all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best  
Why does she get the best of you  
So the next time you find  
You wanna leave her bed for mine_

Bella spent the next few days building up the courage to call one last time. This time though she wasn't calling him, begging him to stay. She was taking her life back, but every time she started to hit send his face would flash in her mind and she would drop the phone. She couldn't make herself let go.

Fate had a way of working its magic in the strangest of ways though. After yet another failed attempt to force herself into calling, Bella decided baking was in order. It was the perfect solution, she could let loose her frustrations on the poor defenseless dough.

It was there in the middle of Wal-Mart in the baking isle that her shaky resolve had become firm. There in front of her was Emmett with his arms wrapped around a stunning blonde woman. If that wasn't enough to send the dagger into her heart, the huge pregnant Belly would have done it.

She turned quickly and left the store, leaving her full cart right in the middle of the isle. With a shaky breath she called him one last time, leaving a message to stay. She was through being hurt and used. She allowed herself one night to break down, when she wiped away her last tear and the sun began to rise, she knew it was the dawn of a new day and a new Bella Swan.

_Why don't you stay  
I'm up off my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
You can't give me what I need  
When she begs you not to go  
There is one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this way  
Baby why don't you stay_

**SIX MONTHS LATER:**

"Do you mind if I sit?

Bella looked up quickly with a smile on her face, she may have only met him once but she would know that voice anywhere.

Bella nodded gently.

"You look much better beautiful." He told her with a slight smile.

They spent hours talking about nothing of importance that day, just taking comfort in each other's company. When they were scooted out by the manager at closing time, they made a silent agreement to be there tomorrow same time.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. She had truly found her perfect match in the soft spoken tattoo artist. A year later when Bella uttered a simple phrase she had used so many times before, it wasn't with a heavy heart and sorrow. It was with a smile on her face and love in her heart.

"Edward why don't you stay?

And he did just that.

**THE END.**


End file.
